


《绯闻成真》第69章 难舍难分

by sichuan



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22829989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sichuan/pseuds/sichuan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	《绯闻成真》第69章 难舍难分

吻自林珏的眼睑而下，很快落在了他柔软的唇瓣上。

林珏有些害羞，但还是不甘示弱地给予回应。

这是两情相悦的事，不该只由一方主动。

林珏试探着，主动伸出舌头去舔江渝琛的唇缝。  
只是他显然非常不得要领，只会像小猫喝水似的，小心翼翼地伸出舌尖。

轻柔地，也轻易撩拨着江渝琛的心弦。

江渝琛低笑，扶住林珏的腰深吻下去，很快便把他吻得喘息连连。

炙热地唇舌不容拒绝地碾过林珏的上颌，在他的齿间流连，房间内非常安静，只能听到两人的急促的喘息和啧啧的水声。

但，谁都不愿意先放开。

不知什么时候，两人就双双跌入了床上。  
柔软的棉花软绵绵的，把他们带入更深的欲望的旋涡。

为了颁奖，两人都穿的正装西服，林珏肩宽腰窄，身材比例很好，这身西装看上去，镜头照过去的时候不知道吸引了多少目光。

一颗颗扣子被解开，露出林珏白皙的胸膛，和锁骨上那道浅浅的伤疤。

江渝琛的眼眸黯了下来，黑眸中流转着熄不灭的火光，他伏下身去，在那个伤疤上印下一个轻柔的吻。

胸前空荡荡的，林珏有些不习惯，讨好地喊了声：“哥。”

软软的，不带一点脾气。

这一声更是撩拨起了江渝琛心底的欲望，灵活的手指翻动着，很快就把衬衣的扣子全都解开，江渝琛一边帮林珏脱下衣服，一边奖励似的亲吻他红润光泽的嘴唇。

林珏这会儿倒是后知后觉地害羞起来，抱住江渝琛的腰小声哼哼：“还、还没有洗澡……”

江渝琛握住林珏的手，引着它来到自己的胸前：“乖木木，帮哥哥脱。”

低沉磁性的声音落在林珏的耳边，一阵酥麻。  
林珏红着脸，去解江渝琛西装的扣子。

他有些紧张，所以解的并不快，但足够细致。  
白皙的手指轻颤着，一颗颗解开男人衣服上的扣子。

外套，衬衣……  
露出其中完美的胸肌与腹肌。

林珏的脸更红了，低声道：“可以了……”

“还不行。”  
江渝琛按住林珏的手放在自己腰侧，“还有这里。”

林珏的手心是一块漂亮的腰带扣，是情人节那天，他选了很久的礼物。  
现在，他要亲手把它解开了。

腰带扣的表面是凉凉的，握在林珏的手心。  
它的花纹反复，扣的方式也和普通的扣带不同，林珏一时没找到诀窍，只能微微的躬下身子，想要看得更仔细些。

从江渝琛的角度，林珏是低着头的，纤长的睫毛垂下，洒下一片淡淡的阴影。

青年人白皙的双手都搭在那颗漂亮的皮带扣上，认真地，专注地，好像在对待什么稀释珍宝。

江渝琛眸色暗了下去，滚烫的大手握住林珏的手指。

“咔哒”一声，金属扣带被解开了，江渝琛三两下脱掉两人身上剩余的衣服，抱着林珏走进浴室。

花洒自头顶浇下，水下的两人再次缠吻在一起，直到口中的空气越来越稀薄，林珏才不得已推了推江渝琛，纤长的睫毛上还挂着湿漉漉的水珠。

江渝琛从旁边的瓶子中挤出沐浴液，在掌心暖热之后揉在林珏身上。

清淡的香味在不大的浴室里弥漫开，两个人的气息也逐渐融合在一起。

江渝琛的手不断向下，去摸林珏下面已经微微抬头的阴茎。

林珏长得细皮嫩肉，那里倒是一点也不小，江渝琛的目光微垂，似笑非笑地调侃道：“小朋友，发育不错。”

灼热的目光之下，林珏当然知道男人在说的是哪里。  
他的脸上有点红，腿下意识地想要并拢，眼睛也瞥向男人身下。

江渝琛那里比林珏只大不小，已经完全硬了起来，盘曲着血管的巨大阴茎正顶着林珏的腿根，很烫。

林珏磕巴着开口：“你、你也不错……”

江渝琛失笑，把手上的沐浴液洗掉，单手握住林珏的阴茎。

“唔……！”  
一时没有忍住，林珏闷哼出声。

他的东西不小，但白白嫩嫩，连耻毛都很稀疏，显然鲜少经历情事。江渝琛宽大的手指撸动着，故意用指尖去碰最敏感的铃口，一边在林珏耳边吹气：“你好敏感。”

掌心的阴茎跳动了两下，林珏的脸红透了，别开眼睛不敢去看江渝琛，喘息声不断从唇齿之间倾泻。

“平时自己撸吗？”  
男人问。

林珏咬着嘴唇，小声道：“有、有时候会……”

“什么时候？”

林珏把头埋在江渝琛的肩膀上：“……想你、想你的时候。”

江渝琛的手指顿了一下，又无声地笑了起来，再开口时，声音比刚才沙哑了不少：“宝贝，握住我，一起。”

林珏低低地“嗯”了一声，手指有些抖，试了好几次才抓住江渝琛的沉甸甸的阴茎。

男人的东西在手里，好像有生命一般，把林珏烫得哆嗦了一下。  
他比照自己平时的动作，跟着男人的动作上下撸动，但男人的阴茎太大了，不时就会从他手中滑出来，有时还会弹到他的腿根，激起敏感皮肤的一片酥麻。

江渝琛低笑，单手握住林珏的手，让两根阴茎碰在一起，互相摩擦。  
最敏感的性器官碰在一起，林珏的脚趾都酥麻着，腿心一阵阵地发软，几乎快要站不住了。

江渝琛单手拦住林珏的腰给他一个支撑力，另一手继续按住林珏的手指强迫他去摸敏感的铃口，很快，林珏便闷哼着射了出来。

眼前是极亮的白光。

白浊的液体打在江渝琛的小腿上，又顺着流动的水流缓缓向下，与清澈的水融为一体。

林珏的腿彻底软了，大口地喘着气，不知什么时候，背已经抵在了浴室的墙上。  
江渝琛单手撑在墙壁上，也在林珏的腿心处射了出来。

互相解决过一次，江渝琛便也不着急了，让林珏双手扶着浴缸趴跪在边缘，打开一瓶未开封过的润滑液，在掌心捂热之后，用手指沾着，朝林珏的后穴探去。

林珏本来就白，常年不见光日的腿心就更白了，在浴室亮白色光的照射下，浑身上下唯一有点肉的屁股就像是一颗水灵灵的白皮桃子。

略显粗糙的手指深入穴肉之中，林珏呻吟着轻哼一声，下意识地并拢双腿，男人惩罚似的巴掌打在他浑圆的屁股上：“宝贝，你太紧了，放松一点。”

房间很安静，簌簌的水流的映衬之下，巴掌声格外清晰，又浸润着水的黏腻，林珏羞得快站不住了，男人还要继续欺负他：“嗯，屁股再抬起来一点，还不够。”

林珏几乎不敢想象这是怎么样的场景了。  
他浑身光溜溜地站在浴室里，身后，自己暗恋了十多年的男人正耐心地帮他做扩张，嘴上调侃着让他屁股抬高，手上的动作却是那么温柔。

悄然地，刚刚射过没多久的阴茎又硬了起来，抵在冰凉的浴缸壁外侧，身后就是男人炙热的身体，这种冰火两重天的感觉几乎要把他逼疯了。

“可以了……可以了……”  
林珏抬起手臂捂住眼睛，想求江渝琛快点进来。

“可以什么？”  
男人故意逗他，灵活的手指按压着敏感的前列腺。

林珏的脸更红，声音越来越小：“可以进来……”

“进哪里？”

奇异的感觉从后穴内升腾起来，酥麻的感觉传遍了四肢，像是有人拿着羽毛在搔弄他的每一寸皮肤。

林珏腿软的快要站不住了，眼睛红通通的，咬着嘴唇，最终小声道：“肏我。”

连声音里都染上了哭腔。

他从来没有这么羞过，生理性的泪水簌簌而下，压抑在心底已久的情绪终于冲破伦理道德地枷锁，再也无法克制了。

“哥、哥……”林珏胡乱地叫着，转过身来，主动抱住男人精壮的腰，自己都不知道自己在胡说些什么，“你摸摸我，肏我，肏我……”

他太想要他了，想了十多年，从无望的暗恋终于见到了天日，他想要他，只要被他狠狠地进入、贯穿，他才能感受到自己是真正被爱的。

没有人能忍受这样的感情，江渝琛分开林珏的大腿把他抱了起来，光着脚走出浴室，又把他温柔地扔在床上。

灼热的身体覆盖上了另一个同样火热的身体，两人终于如愿融为一体。

猛然而来的饱胀感带给林珏从未体验过的感觉，很撑，很涨，小小的穴口被撑得满满的，再没有一丝缝隙。

“哥……”林珏哼哼唧唧地开口，漂亮的脖颈扬起，在男人的胸膛前虔诚地印下一个吻，“我爱你。”

只一句话，就让江渝琛失了控，宽大有力的手掌握住林珏笔直纤细的腿根，弯成漂亮的“M”形，灼热巨大的肉刃狠狠地顶弄过敏感的穴肉，前端的龟头毫不留情地碾过藏在深处的敏感点。

很快，林珏便哼哼着小声求饶：“哥、不行了……太深了……轻点……嗯……”

“宝贝，”江渝琛掐住林珏的腰让他坐在自己身上，又惩罚似的在林珏的屁股上留下一个巴掌，“是你勾引我的，你要负责。”

“我、我没有……”  
白皙的屁股很快就染上了一片绯红，林珏哭着开口，沙哑的嗓音里带着那么一点委屈。

“还撒谎，木木不是乖孩子。”  
江渝琛按住林珏浑圆股肉他坐在自己身上，阴茎整根没入，借着重力的作用，到了比刚才更深的地方。

林珏的脑袋晕晕乎乎，但仍怕身边这人不喜欢自己，听到这句话，委屈得几乎要哭了：“木木……乖，嗯、木木……是乖孩子……”

江渝琛低笑，磁性的嗓音震动林珏耳膜一阵酥麻。

“那乖孩子，自己动动？”

床上的林珏乖得不能再乖了，他想讨好江渝琛，想让男人舒服。  
他跪在江渝琛身上，纤细的手腕撑在男人的胸膛上，尝试着上下移动身体。

但是他的腿实在是太软了，被肏得没有半点力气，只动了两下，就脱力一般，坐在了江渝琛身上，火热的肉刃狠狠地碾过敏感的穴肉，林珏前面抖了抖，差点就这么射了出来。

江渝琛很快就看出了他的意图，随手在床边找了一块布条，在处于欲望边缘的阴茎上打了个漂亮的结

“哥……？”  
林珏睁开一双湿漉漉的眼睛看向江渝琛，漂亮的眼睛里满是不解。

“乖木木，射太多对身体不好。”  
江渝琛说着，目光在林珏的身上游移着，眸子不由得暗了下去。

林珏根本就不知道自己有多勾人，白皙的皮肤上沾着一层涔涔的汗水，湿漉漉的眼睛里满是对痴恋与信任，只一眼，就足够让任何一个男人疯狂。

江渝琛没心思再和林珏玩闹，再次翻身把他压在身下，狠狠地肏弄着他。  
没再给他任何求饶和躲藏的机会。

幸好这个人是自己的。  
江渝琛想，幸好这样的光景只有自己一个人看得见。

他甚至恨不得为他穿上漂亮的锁链把他困在家里，可是小孩的眼睛里太纯粹了，他不舍得。  
他不忍心囚禁他，他要陪他一起飞。

林珏哼哼地想要求饶，但江渝琛再没有半点放过他的意思，最终，林珏就这么被肏着到了高潮。  
江渝琛解开林珏阴茎上的布条，两人一起射了出来。


End file.
